Psychic Warrior
Fighter subclass by KibblesTasty version 1.0 A Psionic Warrior is a Fighter who is deadly in both mind and body, lethal in both thought and action. Gifted, blessed, cursed, burdened, or born with Psionic powers, when these powers manifest upon taking this archetype, the Fighter transitions into a terrifying foe, unbounded by any natural laws. Psionic Powers When you choose this archetype at 3rd level, your psionic powers manifest, allowing you warp and bend reality with your mind. These powers are fueled by psi points. Powers You learn three powers of your choice, which are detailed under "Powers" below. Some powers enhance an attack in some way. You can only use one power per attack. You learn two additional powers of your choice at 7th, 10th, and 15th level. Each time you learn powers, you can also replace one power you know with a different one. Psi Points You have three psi points. A psi point is expanded when you use it. You regain all your expended psi points when you finish a short or long rest. You gain another psi point at 7th level, and one more at 15th level. Saving Throws Some of your powers require your target to make a saving throw to resist the power's effects. The saving throw DC is calculated as follows: Psionic Power save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifier Telekinetic Manifestation At 3rd level, you can manipulate small objects within 30 feet with your mind as if using your hand to interact with it. You can use this power to manipulate an object, open an unlocked door or container, stow or retrieve an item from an open container, or pour the contents out of a vial. You cannot Attack, activate magical items, or carry more than 10 pounds in this manner. You can move an item you are controlling in this way up to 30 feet during your turn. Mental Awareness Starting at 7th level, you can feel the presence of other minds, giving you edge on detecting them. You can add your Intelligence modifier to your Wisdom (Perception) check when looking for a creature. Gather Mind Starting at 10th level, when you use your Second Wind feature you regain an expended psi point. Spatial Distortion Starting at 18th level, when you move you can distort space, stepping through it. You can teleport up to your movement distance, and become wreathed in psionic energy. Your next weapon attack before the end of your turn deals an additional 3d8 psychic damage. Once you do this, you cannot do this again until you complete a short or long rest. Psionic Powers Adapt As an action, you can expend a psi point adapting your system to acid, cold, fire, lightning, or thunder energy. For a number of rounds equal to your Constitution modifier, you can cast absorb elements when you would take damage from that element without expending a spell slot. Befuddle Foe As a reaction to being attacked by a creature you can see, you can expend a psi point and attempt to redirect it. It must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw or be befuddled. Choose 4 targets, including yourself, and assign them numbers 1-4. Empty space can be a target. Roll a d4, the attack is redirected to a target corresponding to the number rolled. Border Walk When you move, you can expend one psi point to walk the border of the ethereal plane, partially phasing from existing. You can pass through creatures without expending additional movement until the end of your turn, and attacks of opportunity made against you with non magical weapons have disadvantage. Enhancing Surge As a bonus action, you can expend a psi point to gain 1d4 + your intelligence modifier temporary hit points, and cause your next weapon damage roll before the end of your turn to deal 1d4 additional damage. Erase Presence As bonus action, you can expend a psi point and attempt to remove knowledge of yourself from the minds of nearby creatures. Creatures of your choice within 30 feet must make an Intelligence saving throw. On failure, you are hidden from the creatures that failed until the start of your next turn, you make an attack against them or interact with them, or they make a Search check against your Psionic Power DC to find you. Kinetic Barrier As a reaction against a ranged attack roll, you can expend a psi point and attempt to deflect incoming ranged attacks. Until the start of your next turn, you can add your Intelligence modifier to your Armor Class against ranged attack rolls. Mental Read As a bonus action, you expend a psi point to reach out to probe the mind of a creature you can see within 60 feet. The target must make an Intelligence saving throw. On a failed save, you can see through its defenses and have advantage on attacks against that target until the end of your turn. Mind Slam As a bonus action, you can expend a psi point to reach out and slam a Large or smaller creature you can see within 30 feet with your psionic powers. The target must make a Strength saving throw. On a failed save, you push the target 10 feet away from you or knock it prone. Mind Blank As a reaction to making an Wisdom, Intelligence, or Charisma saving throw, you can expend a psi point to gain advantage on that roll. Remote Strike When you take the Attack action, you can expend one psi point to give the rest of your attacks that turn a range of 30 feet; you fling your weapons out, controlling them with your telekinetic powers to attack at range, and return them to your hands. Telekinetic Leap When you move, you can expend one psi point to leap movement speed in a single bound touching the ground only at the starting and ending location. Translocation Swap As an action, you can expend a psi point to swap places with another willing target within 30 feet. Psychic Warrior Quicks The following are some optional quirks for a player of this Archetype Category:Subclass Category:Fighter Category:KibblesTasty